


Forfeiting in secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [83]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Inktober 2017, Rosie is 6 years old, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg knows when he's outnumbered... (14)





	Forfeiting in secret

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Lestrade walks into the flat after a knock and a pause (he stumbles too many times on John and Sherlock making out in the living room!)  The guys were fortunately more careful now that Rosie was older!

Speaking of Rosie, she was presently alone in the room using Sherlock’s precious microscope.

“Hey kiddo! How are you?”

“Great uncle Gerald!” She winks, knowing perfectly well that his name was Greg.

“Superb, Josephine!” The grey-haired man smiles at her. “Should you play with that equipment, Rosie, it’s quite expensive you know!”

She turns on the high stool she was sitting on and looks at Greg with a ‘You are kidding me, right?’ glare and replies with authority “I am not PLAYING!”

With a serious face, Greg excuses himself “Sorry then Ro’… I didn’t want to disturb your  _work_.” Greg was now able to read the quote on her t-shirt and found it really fit her. ‘ _Though she be but little, she is fierce!'_

“Shakespeare. Midsummer’s Night Dream.” Rosie mumbles out of the blue.

“What?”

“You were reading the quote on my t-shirt!” She rolls her eyes.  

_Oh… there’s two of them now! Thanks God John is on my side!_

Discreet steps entered the room followed by a thrilled, “UNCLE MYCROFT!”

“Greetings darling Rosamund… Gregory.”

 _Three of them!_   _I am doomed…_  Greg thought,  _Bugger!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 14: Fierce
> 
> \-----
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960824) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
